vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Marx (Kirby)
|-|True Form= |-|Base= |-|Marx Soul= Summary Marx is the main antagonist and final boss of the Milky Way Wishes sub-game in Kirby Super Star and its remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra. He asks Kirby to help him end a war between the Sun and Moon. Kirby listens to his plea and does what he suggests, completely unaware of Marx's ulterior motives. The jester then turns up just in time to send the final part of his devious plan into motion and simultaneously reveals that he used Kirby the whole time in order to gain control over Planet Popstar. Upon Marx's defeat, he is (presumably) thrown by Kirby into space, crashing into the broken head of the Galactic NOVA, and causing the planet-sized machine to blow up in the process. In the The True Arena of Super Star Ultra, which is non-canon, is revealed that Marx managed to "survive" by absorbing NOVA's power, resurrecting as Marx Soul. After once again suffering a defeat against Kirby his body is completely annihilated. In the canon, Marx eventually came back in Star Allies, supposedly abandoning his evil intentions in order to protect the universe along with Kirby and company. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 4-A Name: Marx Origin: Kirby Super Star Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: The Cosmic Jester Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect Void Soul), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Toon Force, Regeneration (Mid. Like all Star Allies, he can quickly recover from being crushed flat, as well as having no notable damage after fighting Flamberge, who can impale and trap many foes at once like a shish-kebab using a sword covered in fire, before tossing them as projectiles surrounded by fire), Flight & Spaceflight, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Durability Negation with some attacks, Black Hole Creation, Body Control (Can cut his body in half to generate black holes), Plant Manipulation, Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy, Some other form of Intangibility (Can phase into his shadow. Can bring other into his shadow), Ice Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation via Friend Hearts (Can turn enemies into allies. Able to overwrite Void Termina's effects on allies; scales to his multi-galactic potency), Healing & Purification (Scaling from Kirby, who used Friend Hearts to heal and purify the Three Mage-Sisters and Corrupt Hyness. Can "revive" defeated allies, who are merely unconscious), Power Bestowal (Turning enemies into allies gives them that exact same power), Cloth Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (With Power-Up Hearts, which increase strength, health or speed of all allies at once), Healing (With various food items and health Power-Up Hearts, which heals all vitality), Creation (Can create explosive balls. Able to help Kirby & the rest of the Star Allies creating the Star Allies Sparkler using their desires to save everyone in the galaxy), Summoning (Can summon Helpers by directly throwing Friend Hearts to Copy Essences. Can summon a Dream Friend using the Dream Rod), Homing Attack (With Star Allies Sparkler), Resistance to Morality Manipulation & Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by the presence of the individual Dark Hearts), heat and cold (Unaffected by the temperatures of Blizzno Moon and Star Lavadom) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Flight, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Durability Negation with many attacks, Black Hole Creation, Body Control (Can cut his body in half to generate black holes or to turn his two halves into living paint or spheres of energy), Plant Manipulation, Intangibility, Ice Manipulation, Reality Warping (Absorbed NOVA's powers), Regeneration (High-Mid. Can reform from dividing into multiple drops and having an unspecified amount of them destroyed), Immortality (Type 3) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Fought evenly with Kirby in Super Star, [https://youtu.be/Da__DPkEy0A?t=128 confronts him & the Star Allies during the credits of Heroes in Another Dimension]. Able to fight and beat Hyness, Morpho Knight and Void Termina), able to negate durability in some ways | Multi-Solar System level (Absorbed the power of NOVA and became significantly stronger than before back in Super Star Ultra), able to negate durability in many ways Speed: Massively FTL+ (Flew from NOVA's summon point, which is the galaxy's end, to a planetoid near Pop Star in the time it took Kirby to beat NOVA. Comparable to Kirby. Along with the other Star Allies he was able to chase and keep up with the dark Jamba Heart pieces several times, which were suddenly scattered across the universe) Lifting Strength: Likely Class Y (Comparable to Kirby, who defeated and is vastly superior to Star Dream in its NOVA Form) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class (Briefly incapacitated Kirby with a kick. Can harm comparable beings by colluding onto them) | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level, regeneration makes him difficult to kill Stamina: Very high (Comparable to Kirby) Range: Standard melee range physically, interstellar with projectiles and shockwaves (Scaling from Kirby) Standard Equipment: His ball, can also create endless new balls. Can optionally use or has momentarily used the following things: Power-Up Hearts, various food items, Invincibility Candy, Maxim Tomato, Dream Rod, Friend Star and Star Allies Sparkler | None notable Intelligence: High. Came up with a plan and tricked the sun and the moon as well as Kirby to gain ultimate power. Possesses vast combat skills due to being able to contend with, and defeat, Hyness and Void Termina Weaknesses: Insane Key: Base | Marx Soul Feats *Survived being thrown into NOVA, a planet-sized comet that exploded upon being reached by Marx. **In the non-canon The TRUE Arena of Kirby Super Star Ultra is shown that Marx died after it, but his corpse was intact. It should be noticed that he was already damaged given his defeat against Kirby. ***This are most likely to be the conditions of how he survived in the canon. *[[User blog:Eficiente/Kirby: Casual Black Holes Feats#Marx.27s_black_hole_.28Star_Allies.29|His Black Hole attack in Star Allies was calculated at 6.510611e37 Joules/'5-A']] Notable Attacks/Techniques: Without Items *'Jester Ball Ride:' Marx creates a Jester Ball under him in which he rides. **'Ball Kick:' Marx kicks the ball at enemies. It will ricochet if it hits a wall, still damaging enemies. *'Prank Kick:' Marx will trap and trample on the enemy or object under his feet, ultimately kicking it away. The thrown enemy or object works as a projectile. *'Time-Bomb Jester Ball:' Marx places a ball on the ground, which can be left to explode or kicked into a foe. *'Ball Kick Shot:' Marx creates and kicks a ball at a high speed that initially travels straight, then may bounce if it does not collide with anything. *'Radiant Flight:' Marx grows wings and hovers. The wings can damage enemies. *'Jester Ball Spit-Drop:' Marx spits a more powerful ball straight down. *'Black Hole:' Marx splits his body into half generates a black hole in the center. In Star Allies he stays splitted for the duration of the attack, as a boss he stays there for a while and then teleports away. *'Marx Megaspin:' Marx performs a unique dipping motion and spews arrow projectiles on the upswing. *'Marx Flip Ultima/Shadow Uppercut:' Marx jumps down into the ground and "becomes" an invulnerable shadow. He then blasts upwards. *'Rush:' Marx charges forwards surrounded by a rainbow aura. This can be chained in succession with other moves such as Marx Megaspin or Marx Flip Ultima. *'Teleport:' Marx contracts his body and teleports. *'Space Jump:' A technique most Kirby characters have, Marx transforms into a small ball of energy which turns out to be intangible, he uses this power to mobilize himself or regroup with mates faster. *'Friend Heart:' Obtained in Kirby Star Allies, Marx generates a Friend Heart which is then quickly thrown to his objective. Upon contact, the Friend Heart will generate a major change in the empathy of the being affected to the point of making him change his morality towards being an ally to Marx. The Friend Hearts can also be used to make feel an objective extremely happy, always making them have a deep appreciation for Magolor & other allies. It can also generate clothes in others and will always bestow them the ability to create Friend Hearts with all previous characteristics. Has shown to work on robots, heal and purify others, work without making direct contact to others' bodies as well as affect more than one being at a time. Items |-|Maxim Tomato=Heals all of his health when eaten. |-|Various Food Items=Heal varying amounts of his health. |-|Invincible Candy=When collected, Marx becomes invincible for a short time, and almost any enemy he touches will be instantly defeated, or at least damaged. |-|Dream Rod=When picked up and used Marx summons one of the following Dream Friends to assist him *Bandana Waddle Dee *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Rick & Kine & Coo *Marx *Gooey *Adeleine & Ribbon *Dark Meta Knight *Daroach *Magolor *Taranza *Susie *The Three Mage-Sisters |-|Star Allies Sparkler= The Final Weapon in Star Allies, used to take out Void Termina. The Star Allies Sparkler fires projectiles from the tip, fly around quickly and efficiently, and spin counterclockwise to avoid all damage on a relative scale (Sparkler Turn). Kirby canonically took the lead in the center of the Sparkler while his friends rode in the tail, but the leader can be rotated to imbue the shots with a different element depending on the leader (the technique is called Rider Switch). The Sparkler can fire different homing projectiles with varying power depending on charge time. An uncharged shot is called the Sparkler Comet, and it fires a star shaped projectile. A charged shot is called the Sparkler Starshot, and it fires a projectile shaped like two intertwining stars. The strongest attack is called Team Star Allies!, which, if everyone who's riding charges together and releases at the same time, fires a giant laser at the opponent. Marx uses this item on his own when used in The Ultimate Choice of Star Allies. |-|Power-Up Hearts=Used to increase his statistics. The effects are shared with allies. *Speed Power-Up Hearts: Increases speed. *Health Power-Up Hearts: Increases & heals all health. *Attack Power-Up Hearts: Increases attack potency. *All Power-Up Hearts: Gives all previous effects at once. Gallery Marx-0.png|Marx's true form in Super Star 98a7fbb.jpg|Marx creating a black hole (Star Allies) Marx's_intro_(Ultimate).gif Marx's_black_hole_(Ultimate).gif|Marx creating a black hole (Smash Ultimate) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Sonic the Hedgehog (Game Character) (Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe)) Sonic's Profile (Speed Equalized and both were bloodlusted, Marx Soul and Super Sonic was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kirby Category:Nintendo Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Intangibility Users Category:Ice Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Body Control Users Category:Space Users Category:Tricksters Category:Black Hole Users Category:Sadists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Creation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Clowns Category:Morality Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Playable Characters Category:Summoners Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 4